The present invention relates to an improved air fan configuration structure for a power supply device and particularly a configuration structure for deploying an air fan in the interior of a power supply device.
Conventional industrial servers now available on the market generally have a disk drive array composed of a plurality of disk drives located inside the server casing. The disk drive array has an air fan array consisting of a plurality of air fans located on a rear end of thereof. Behind the air fan array, there are a plurality of power supply devices to provide power needed for the disk drive array and the air fan array. When the server is under operation, heat generated from the disk drive array is drawn by the air fan array and delivered into power supply device casings, then is discharged out by air fans located on the rear ends of the power supply casings, thereby to achieve heat radiating effect. for the server.
Although the method set forth above can dissipate heat generated by hardware and elements housed in the sever to ensure normal operations of the server hardware and elements, the number of air fan is numerous. As a result, server casing becomes very bulky and heavy, and installation of server also is time-consuming and takes a lot of processes, and production costs are higher.
To resolve aforesaid disadvantages, some producers install air fans on the exterior above power supply devices. This approach may save production of the air fan array and shorten the length of the server, and allows heat generated from the disk drive array be absorbed into power supply device casings, then discharged by air fans located on the rear ends of the power supply devices to achieve heat radiating effect for the server. While installing the air fans on the exterior above the power supply devices may save production of the air fan array and shorten the length of the server, the height of the server increases. As a result, there is no much space spared between the server casing and the upper side of power supply device casings for installing or expanding other hardware facilities or elements.
The primary object of the invention is to resolve aforesaid disadvantages. The invention installs an air fan in the interior of a power supply device casing to shrink the size of the power supply device. When installed inside the main processor casing, the interior of the main processor casing has sufficient space to install or expand other hardware, or the size of the main processor casing may be shrunk.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple structure to save installation time and efforts, and to greatly reduce production costs.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the invention includes a lid located on an upper rim of a power supply device casing. The lid may support an air fan so that the air fan may be installed inside the power supply device casing. When the power supply device casing is installed inside a main processor casing, heat generated from inside elements of the power supply device and hardware located in the interior of the main processor is dispersed to ensure normal operations of the hardware and elements.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.